New Year's Resolution
by blacktangerine012
Summary: January 1, Mikan's Birthday, and the first day of the year as well, but what happened on New Year's Eve? --I suck at Sammury, please just read..--


New Year's Resolutions

Me: My New Year Story! I finally made a one-shot! Yay!

Natsume: tch. Get on with the story baka

Mikan: Natsume! Don't be mean!

Me: Yeah Natsume, you're so mean! Do you want me to call _him_?

Natsume: -glares- just get on with the story!

Me: Okay!

--

"Ne Natsume, What's your New Year's resolution?" Mikan asked, Natsume looked at her, giving her an 'are-you-serious' look

"Ahehe… You know… plans or things you wanted to change this coming year?" Mikan said, stammering when she saw that Natsume was looking at her oddly

"Nothing" Natsume answered

"But you must have, at least one!" Mikan said in surprise, who wouldn't have a resolution? Unless everything's going easy and perfect in his life!

"But I don't have any." Natsume answered bluntly

Mikan fell silent

The silence felt so heavy and wrong, she must be talking to him! So she started talking…

"Umm… Natsume… What do you wish for me... uhh… you _do_ know that on New Year is my birthday…right?" She squeaked.

"Intelligence and grace." Natsume answered, for him it was a joke, but Mikan took it seriously. Her jaws dropped, and her eyes were as wide as platters

"Seriously?" She choked, eyes still fixed on Natsume's face. 'Was he serious?!' thought she. But Natsume just shrugged, at that very moment, Mikan exploded, like a volcano.

"What?! You think I'm an idiot and reckless?! All this 3 years that we've been together, you _thought_ I'm an _idiot_?!" She screeched. Not only that he thought of her as an idiot and careless (lady) but he only shrugged when she asked him if he was serious. Shrugged!!!

But Natsume remained calm

"You're a _jerk_ Hyuuga Natsume!" Mikan said and ran away, with tears brimming from her eyes, from the past year, since she had arrived from the academy, since the day that Natsume got kidnapped, and the day that they were trapped in the haunted mansion from the Alice Festival… she had grown close to him, even though he usually shoves her away for an unknown reason. But after three years of knowing him, all he thought of her was that she was a birdbrain, and a reckless dense person!

She arrived in her room, now a two star room, after striving hard to cope with the school's standards; she wasn't an idiot as Natsume would classify her. Upon entering her room, she immediately slumped on her bed, ready to sleep. But her mind was all screwed up.

It was seven pm on the twenty-ninth of December. The remaining days before her birthday seemed to past quickly, she ignored Natsume the whole two days,

But that night, on the 31th, everybody gathered in Central town, to watch the firework display, well, not exactly everyone, Natsume just sat on one of the branches of his Sakura tree, thinking. Trying to figure out on what to do.

Meanwhile…

"Hey M, I hardly see you and Natsume together, what happened?"Anna asked

"Nothing, he's just being a jerk like he already is." Mikan answered and grinned; Anna and Nonoko chuckled at the remark, but looked at Mikan seriously.

"Seriously Mikan, what happened between you two?" It's Nonoko's turn to ask

"Nothing really. But can we just drop the topic?" Mikan lied, as she raised her suggestion of dropping the topic, Anna and Nonoko agreed, they waited for the start of the said fireworks display, Sumire said that it'll start at exactly at 12pm and it'll end at 1am, Just enough to welcome the New Year.

At 12:30 Mikan took out her Camera and videoed the firework display, but was ended by a voice…

"Hey." A masculine voice said behind her…

"What?!" She spat back, her voice, venomous and dangerous. She hid her Camera, and placed it back in her bag.

"I'm sorry." His tone betrayed his apology, his voice, cold and indifferent.

"You don't sound like one." Mikan said, her voice, soft and innocent

"Mikan, I'm really sorry about _it_" Natsume said, now sounding convincing

"How could I be certain of it?" Mikan asked, Natsume smiled at her, her inner self was grinning like a maniac, Hyuuga Natsume smiled at her!

"Remember the question that made you mad?" Natsume asked, Mikan cringed at the thought of it, and nodded

"Well… My wish for your birthday is…" He started, but stopped and then stared at her eyes.

"Is…?" Mikan asked, waiting for Natsume to finish his sentence

"Is… for you to achieve everything that you would want to achieve…" It registered in his mind that he actually never knew what to tell her.

"And what is that 'everything'?" Mikan asked, trying to persuade Natsume to answer her never ending query

"I don't know." Natsume answered. Ending her query, but then, Mikan asked again.

"What's your New year's resolution, Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked. They were now sitting side by side.

"It's for me; you don't have to know about it…" Natsume answered, gazing at the multicolored sky.

"Oh. But I'll tell you mine!" Mikan said and smiled gleefully at her companion

"First on the list is to finally see jii-chan, next is to spend some time With Hotaru, and You! You both are so distant!" Mikan said

"And the last?" Natsume asked

"I…uhhh… I…" Mikan stammered, but was overcome by noise of shouting people saying: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Natsume smirked, and kissed Mikan, full on the lips. "Happy New year. Hope we could start a new level in our relationship… that's my New Year's resolution…." And Mikan kissed back.

"How about the other two?" Mikan asked

"Your safety, my openness…and your last?" Natsume asked

"Your smile and laughter…" Mikan answered and hugged Natsume.

"Happy new year…" they both whispered to each other.

----------------------------------

_-_-_-END-_-_-_

----------------------------------

Time check: 10:20PM

Me: Yay! Please review! Love you all so much! Happy New Year!


End file.
